


Winter and Fire's Love

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consuming Love, F/M, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is content with her life in Winterfell after the Wars until she meets someone that changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instant Love

When it was learned that Aegon and Dany was coming to Winterfell, everyone began to scurry about to prepare. No one wanted Winterfell to look anything but perfect. For they had gotten their freedom from the now Six Kingdoms and wanted it to be shown that the North was great. Arya was rather annoyed by it all and even if she no longer resented them from trying to take Jon from her, Arya did not want them in her home. She did not want things to change but feared that thing would change no matter what she wanted. All she could do was pray that it would not be as bad as it was the last time a King visited Winterfell and tore her family apart.

Arya mostly ignored the actions of her people and family, spending most of her time with Nymeria and her pack or at the Wall with Jon. Who would be returning to Winterfell when the Targaryens arrived. For while he had refused a place in Kings Landing with his new family, Arya knew that he wanted to know them. They had given him legitimized and Viserion and he wanted to know his brother and aunt because of it. No matter that he kept to his oath and stayed a Black Brother despite the betrayal. For as Jon had said:

"I made a oath and one that is for life. I will not break it even if some of my so called brothers tried to kill me. They paid with their lives and I am still Lord Commander, Arya. My place is here. Not in Kings Landing trying to learn how to rule. If I wasn't bound by my oath, I would go to Winterfell and help you and the others. Not Kings Landing. No matter my blood, you are my family forever."

Arya had shown rare affection that day, hugging Jon for all she had been worth. Jon may not be her brother by blood but he was her brother in all other ways. A brother who wanted her to meet his brother. Jon told her stories about Aegon, of all that they had written to each other and the few times Aegon had visited Jon. Arya was intrigued by the new King just by the stories. She had met Dany, the Queen had been the one to bring her here but Arya had left Dany before she met up with her nephew. So they had never met.

Now Aegon was coming and Arya was interested in meeting him but prepare to kill him if he threatened her family. It had taken years for Arya to be comfortable among her family and people again but sh e was finally content. She had long ago accepted that was all she would ever be, as any chance of happiness had died with her father and Arya accepted that. She was no longer the cold assassin that she had been when Jaime had found her and convince her to go North to rescue her people. Bran, Rickon, Jon, Sansa and Jaime had spent years bringing her as close to herself as she would ever be again and she was content with that.Even if others were not. Jon in particular.

"Don't you want something more than what you have now?"

"Why would I? I have my family, I have Winterfell and the North has its freedom. What more do I need?"

"Love.True love..,....Arya,I know whats going on between you and the Kingslayer...And Sansa."

Arya jerked away from Jon, shocked that he knew. The three of them had been keeping it secret yet Jon knew. How many other people knew? What did they think?Would they tell others?

"I don't like it...The thought of him touching you....You don't love him and don't deny it. Why do you allow him to touch you? Why are you content to be with him?"

"I let him because....He brought me back to myself. Took me from Dany and...Brought me home....And...I will never love him so I will not be hurt by him. If he betrays us, I will kill him and not care. If he dies I will not be destroyed...That's why.""

And that had been the end of the conservation despite Jon trying to speak of it more. A year had past since then but Arya never told her sister or their lover that he knew though they suspected something was going on. As whenever Jon came to Winterfell he always kept Arya at his side and never left her alone with Jaime the entire time he was there. Jon even convinced Arya to stay up with him and speak of happier times, sometimes going days with neither of them sleeping more than cat naps together. Arya loved her brother and allowed it. He was unhappy with her decision so she wanted to give him something.

Things continued in that direction until the raven came with the news and everything began to change.

The day they were to arrive, Arya and Jon arrived at Winterfell on Viserion's back with Ghost, Nymeria and her pack running below them. The people were still very fearful and unsettled by the dragon but Arya loved him. She loved to ride and Jon loved to let her. Dany was surprised that Arya could as anyone else that approached the dragons were always killed. Jon believed that it was his love of Arya that allowed her to ride Viserion but Dany didn't believe that and had even let her approach Drogon to prove it. When the most volatile of the dragons allowed Arya to ride him Dany had proven her point but still didn't know what allowed Arya to ride them. Arya didn't care and just loved the dragons. Much like the King, Arya had never met Rhaegon and was looking forward to meeting him to.

Sansa moved to her sister's side, leery of Viserion but trusting Arya and Jon to keep him controlled.

"We were beginning to think you would not be here in time, sister, Jon."

"Like we would miss the ever so important visit."

"Arya, behave. We want to make a statement of strengh but not of threat or insult. You know that we only gained our freedom because Jon is a Targaryen and because of your relationship with Queen Danyerus. We do not want to go to war...Not when they have dragons."

"The dragons would never harm me." 

Most would consider that aggroance but Jon, having witnessed her interact with Viserion and Drogon believed it. He was sure that no matter what at least those two would never harm Arya. A fact that made him extremely happy as there was nothing in this world that would cause him to allow her to be harmed. Or come to harm in any manner.

Before Sansa could speak further, the dragons arrived.

King Aegon and Queen Daenerys had come to Winterfell.

The world ceased to matter when Jon introduced Arya to Aegon, all they saw was each other and the connection between them was so strong and so instant that it took their breath away. Nothing mattered but each other, Arya and Aegon. They stared into each others eyes and breathed as one. They were one.

It wasn't until Jaime, 'accidentally' bumped into Arya that they stopped and came back to themselves. to see everyone staring at them in very degrees of emotions. The ones that most got Arya's intention was Bran and Dany, Bran was looking at them in both a sad yet accepting manner like he had seen something that was meant to be but was sad for it. Dany was looking at them in a calculating and intrigued manner. Like she had seen something that could be there if only she made the correct move. Arya was annoyed by it but couldn't stop thinking about Aegon


	2. Conversations

Though it took a lot to pry Arya and Aegon apart, eventually it was managed with Jon literally dragging Arya away to the godswood. Where he watched as she sank down before the tree and just sat there for hours. Jon was left trying to figure out what he had just witnessed and failing utterly to decphipher anything that had just happened. While Arya tried to pray, to figure out the connection that had just been felt for Aegon. Never had she felt that before, a so instant connection that it left her wanting to run back to where Aegon was and go to him. All of Arya screamed for her to do that in fact. So much so that Arya actually headed away to do thus.

Jon grabbed Arya before she could leave, somehow sensing that she was going to Aegon. Instead Jon dragged her to where their family was waiting. Bran, Sansa, Rickon and Jaime watched as they entered the room while Jon pulled Arya into the room.

"Arya,whats going on?" Sansa moved to Arya's side but Jon scowled at her and she stopped. Arya barely heard her sister and focused on Jon, who was closely looking at her.

"Jon."

"Arya, tell me what just happened with Aegon?"

"I...don't know....I just know that I love him."

"Love...Arya, you just met him. How could you think your in love with him."

"I don't think, I know. I know I love him just like I love you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Arya, I just want you safe...and what just happened does not inspire that your safe in my mind...I love you, Arya, so much and I would not see you hurt."

"Jon, I know how much you love me. You would have broken all of your vows and ridden from the Wall with an army if not for the treachery of those bastards on the Wall. I have never doubted how much you love me...So why do you doubt me?"

"I don't. I would never doubt you."

"Yes, you do. You doubt that I an chose for myself.. That I know what is best for me...And I do know. I know that Aegon will..is making me happy. I haven't been happy since I lost Father. Please, can't you be happy for us. Your our brother and this is not history repeating itself."

"It is because I am your brother that I worry...Its not doubt, its just worry..What if history does happen again? What if I lose you?....Your all I have left, truly.You  
are my everything Arya, you always have been. I loved Robb dearly but from the moment you were born, I have loved you above all else. You are my sister despite everything and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Nothing I wouldn't sacifrice for you."

Sansa tried not to be hurt by the fact that Jon had not once mentioned her, reminding herself that they had never been close as children but it didn't help. As Sansa had tried to get close to Jon after she had returned to Winterfell, wanting to be close to all of her remaining family even if he was now a cousin. Jon had spent nearly all of his time with Arya though and clearly did not approve of Jaime's prescence at her side so rarely bothered to even try. Sansa knew that if Arya had tried even half as much as she had, Jon would have done whatever it was Arya wanted. Not caring about Jaime, if it was known that Arya had also taken him as lover. The two of them had always been close and even now the two of them rarely tolerated anyone coming between them. Even her. Arya spent so much time at the Wall sometimes that Sansa went weeks without her sister and that hurt. Arya was now both her lover and her sister but it was like Sansa had even less of her then before and not more.

Bran looked at Sansa and felt like wincing for his eldest sister but refrained as he did not want to hurt his sister. Nor did he want to be forced to discuss the relantionship between Arya, Sansa and Jaime. Not even now that it would soon come to end. 

Jon turned to Bran."You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes..I saw it long ago. Arya and Aegon are meant to be...Just like Lyanna and Rhaegar were." Bran had seen both couples and was still amazed by the level of love between the four of them. Breathtaking.

"But unlike them, Aegon and I will not start a war. I am not betrothed and you now know that I go willing to Aegon so no death or stupidity....Jon...He makes me feel."

"I thought you didn't want to feel. Its why your with them," Jon's flung arm in Sansa and Jaime direction clearly indicated what he was referring to. Who were deeply shocked that he knew and that he was speaking of it in front of everyone. Before either could come up with something to say though, Arya spoke.

"I didn't want to feel again but...Aegon makes me unafraid of it. He makes me feel so much, in just the moments that we were together and I should run because of it but I...feel safe with it. Happy...You told me that you wanted my happiness, that's why you didn't want me with Sansa and Jaime. Why are you angry?"

"I want your happiness, Arya. More than anything in this world but...Aegon ...History is repeating itself. What if you die? I could not bare that."

"Jon." Arya moved to her brother's side and into his arms." I will never leave you. Ever. History is not repeating. There will be no war. No death. Aegon and I will marry and we will live happily together....Eventually I may even give him children, when I'm ready...I am not Lyanna and he is not Rhaegar." Arya cupped Jon's face and forced him to look at her in her eyes."I will be fine and I will be happy."

Jon wanted to look away so badly but he couldn't as thus he saw the certainty in her eyes and worst of all her love. Jon knew that Arya loves Aegon and that was all Jon had ever wanted for her. It was what he had hated her relationship with Sansa and Jaime after all, hated that she was hiding from life with them. So he should be deliriously happy that she had finally found love but instead he was terrified that she would meet the same fate as his mother.

"Arya..I am terrified."

"I know. I know."

Arya didn't know how to reassure Jon any better then what she had tried so she just stood in his arms.

Bran watched his siblings for a moment before speaking up, knowing as he did it that he was sealing their fates and thus didn't look at Sansa or Jaime at all." I have seen this, Jon and I have seen what happens."

Jon instantly looked at Bran, intent on only one thing. For while he loved Aegon dearly, only one thing mattered to him.:"Does she live? Is she happy?"

"Yes. Arya and Aegon are happy together for many years and have many children. Who will rule over Westores for longer then we ruled the North so far. Arya will die an old woman and she will gladly reunite with Aegon. Her life will be filled with love and happiness and joy ."

Arya smiled in relief while Jon gripped Arya to him tightly while trying not to both sag in relief and run away with her. Arya would be happy but she would also go south and Jon feared that. Feared for her because all the Starks that went South didn't return and because Arya would be going so far from his side but in the end Jon cared more about her happiness then everything else. So he gently cupped Arya's face, kissed her tenderly and gave her away.

"You have my blessing and my permission."

Arya kissed him in joy then ran off to find Aegon, who was waiting since he saw Jon take her away. Knowing that Arya would come back to him soon, unable to stay away. Nymeria following after her. 

Jon tried not to stop breathing after realizing what he had just done while Rickon throw his glass at the wall. He had just lost his sister.

"How could you let him marry her? He's a kneeler. A southern. Everyone that goes south doesn't come home." Shaggydog growled as Rickon became more and more agitated and the direwolf started to rise from his sit by the fire with Summer and Ghost. Bran quickly warged into Shaggydog and calmed him.

"You know about us." Jon looked at Sansa and grimaced as he realized that he had let the cat out of the bag about that.

"Yes."

"How long?...Wait, since last year right.. that's when you started to keep her at your side constantly when you came here, even spending the nights together and when you started bring her to the Wall more." Jon looked away, upset at having upset her even if he would not apology. Since the thought of the Kingslayer touching Arya filled him with disgust.

"Smart work, Targeryen. Using Arya's love for you to keep her from us." Ghost rose and prowled around Jaime, who stood very still. Well aware of how quick the direwolves could strike and remembering how Grey Wind had reacted to him years ago.

Jon moved to grip his sword and Bran grabbed his hand, preventing him from touching it. "Don't, Jon."

Sansa wanted to berate Jon but realized that would get her nowhere save for Arya being furious at her and right now Sansa needed Arya to not be angry at her. And being angry at Jon would not get her that. Arya loved Jon more than anything. The fact that Arya would choose Jon over her went without question so Sansa just grabbed Jaime's hand and dragged him out of the room. Intent on finding Arya so they could talk to her


End file.
